


Wolf Biter

by velopourfolieadeux



Category: Original Work
Genre: BFRD, Dermatophagia, Gen, Skin, im sorry, sorta graphic, tw: skin picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velopourfolieadeux/pseuds/velopourfolieadeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything on my fingers or lips, any piece of skin out of place and I need it gone. This is considered self-cannibalism, I am disgusting.</p><p>You keep eating your hands, you're not going to be hungry for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Biter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of bad habits that involve skin/nail picking and biting and eating so this is just my self depricating late night ramble

My skin is covered in calluses, and half of them aren't from my guitar. Marks of red and brown, scabbing over my open bite wounds. Uneven nails, bitten at the top and sides, scraping away at the cuticles. Blisters and blood, peeled skin. Stinging pains when I'm not even touching the wounds, when my fingers aren't even in use. The pads of my feet and my lips are victim to my brain's game. There's always a strong taste of iron when I'm done, always the voice in the back of my head telling me that what I've done isn't good enough. 

My friends are disgusted, slapping my hands away from my mouth if they see me commit to my habbit, telling me to stop. I bite the inside of my cheeks and hope to god that it's as easy as they say it is. Picking at my skin, leaving none left to fight. My pinkie finger is red from the blister peeled off, skin peeling off of the front of my index finger govesthe illusion that my hands are always filthy. And they are. If I run my fingers along my fingertips and there is anything slightly wrong, my hands are filthy. More blood from my pinkie finger, but there's still skin left to bite.

Anything on my fingers or lips, any piece of skin out of place and I need it gone. This is considered self-cannibalism, I am disgusting. I avoid citrus and any sours, hair dye without gloves or even water sometimes. Running my fingers through my hair in the shower to lather in shampoo causes so much pain. 

I don't even want to stop. My mind is set on torturing myself, that's all that really matters. I look into the mirror and bite onto my lip, of course I'm the same, cadaverous and antiquated person. I see every flaw on my face, I see everything that was fucked up the womb of a fuck up. My lips are plump, but they are small. My nose is too big, my jawline is not defined enough. My voice is disgusting, I'd rather not speak at all. It's better to shove my fingers in my mouth and chew like a child than to risk myself any embarasment. 

Fuck! It stings. It hurts and I hate myself. Someone sew my mouth shut so I can't do this anymore. My hands are by far the worst part about me, these bite marks and my odd joints, uneven skin tones and dulled pen marks. Thin wrists and large hands, I'm asymmetrical, I'm a mess.

Band-Aids are no help, nothing seems to work. I will just sit here and suffer, sit here and mourn in my self pity and wallow in my hatred for the world.

Will there ever be a day where this habit is out of my head?


End file.
